Twins
by Princess Aiko of Darkness
Summary: This is the rewritten version of Twin sister, Change some stuff and I want you to see the changes and tell me what you think. So please Review and tell me what you think. Amu x Inuyahsa and Kagome X Ikuto adopted by ?
1. Chapter 1

**Plot: Kagome and Amu, Born twins sisters. Inuyasha and Ikuto are twin brothers, All of them look nothing like their twin. But the girls have to save the boys from an evil fate of "EASTER". Then the boy return the favor after being gone for 5 years. During that time a new company arise and takes Kagome and Amu so they can use them find the true embryo and get what they want. They make Amu and Kagome work for them and if they don't do as they are told they will kill their family and friends. Will Kagome fall for Ikuto, will Amu fall for Inuyasha? Can they help each other? Or will they lose all hope? Read and find out more.**

**Paring: Main: KagomeXIkuto, AmuXInuyasha**  
><strong>Minner: RimaXNadeshiko UtauXKukai NagihikoXRima SangoXMiroku<strong>

**Rin Hinamoru-18- **  
><strong>Amu Hinamoru-15 -<em>Ran,Miki,Suu, Dai<em> **  
><strong>Kagome Hinamoru-15 -<em>Angel, Kit, Miko Star<em>**  
><strong>Ikuto <strong>Tsukiyomi-16-<strong>_Yuro_**  
><strong>Inuyasha <strong>Tsukiyomi-<strong>16- _Inu_**  
><strong>Seshomaru Hoshia-19- <strong>  
><strong>Tadase Hotori-15-<em>Kiseki <em>**  
><strong>Yaya Yuiki-14<em>-Pepe-Chan<em> **  
><strong>Kukia Souma-16-<em>Daichi<em> **  
><strong>Utah Hoshia-17-<em>Iru, Eru<em> **  
><strong>Rima <strong>Mashiro-<strong>15-_Kusu Kusu_ **  
><strong>(boy)Nadeshiko Fujisaki-15-<em>Temari<em> **  
><strong>(girl)Nagihiko Fujisaki-15-<em>Rhythm <em> **  
><strong>Shippo <strong>Mashiro-<strong>14-_Kitto _ **  
><strong>Sango <strong>Mashiro-<strong>16-_Slay_**  
><strong>Miroku Souma-17-Sou <strong>

* * *

><p>Today was the best day that has ever happened in the Hinamoru house hold. Today was the day that the Hinamora twins were born. Two little girls that look nothing like one anohter, dont have the same personality. But they can make a difference in many people life and will end up help save a few peopel along the way. The Hinamoru have been a family of just Midori, mother, Tsumugu, father, and Rin, their 3 year old daugter. But now they have twio new members.<p>

In the waiting room Rin is waiting with Aiko, Their family nurse. Rin loves to spen time with Aiko and vise versa. Rin was super happy to find out that she was going to be an older sister 9 months ago. But she never thought that the day she ahd been waiting for would be here so soon. "Aiko-chan when is mommy going to come out she's been in their awhile" the very hyper little girl known as Rin asked. "I dont now its always differenet."

Back to the mother. She had just given birth to two very cute little girl. One had bubble gum pink hair with Golden Honey eyes with blue specks in them. The other one had Midnight black hair with a blue tint and Deep blue eyes with gold speck in them."That is odd Twins that dont look alike" The nurse said. "Also can i have the names so that i can get the birth certificates information?" added the nurse.

"Kagome Lynn Hinamoru, First born, female, born to the mother is Midori and father is Tsumugu, midnight black hair, blue eyes with gold specks." Midori said to the nurse, as she looked at her little angel.

"Amu Lynn Hinamoru, Second born, female, born to the mother is Midori and father is Tsumugu, bubble gum pink hair, gold eyes with blue specks." Tsumugu says to the nurse as he looks over at the pink haired girl that was trying to eat the blanket.

The nurse said a quick good bye and went to get their oldest child, Rin. When Rin came is she asked to hold her two new sister and her mother handed them to her after got on the bed with her.

After about two days in the hospital the happy parents were able to take there children home. They had everything set up.

Their room was painted green with white trim. They had two cribs, one green, one white. The white crib had green bedding and the green one had white bedding. They were currrantly adding another master bed room to the house. It would make their house a three story house when they were done.

The thrid floor would be for the girls when they got older, it would have a balcony, a bathroom for them to share, two walk in closets and two full sized beed. The wall would be white till the girls decided what color they would want to paint the rooms. The two girls room would be half of the the size their floor. The other half would be split into three, one bathroom and the closets, They had aready painted the doors, blue would be Kagome and pink would be Amu.

~14 years later~

Kagome and Amu where getting ready for school, Amu was wearing the school uniform with her own twist, She had pink leg warmers, her pink tie was not tied tight, he collar of her shirt was not folded down neatly, her white shirt was not tucked in, she had a belt that was around her hip, but slid down just a bit. With a pink plaid skirt, black jacket over her shirt with a piece of pink cloth pined to it, and black shoes. She also wore her hair half up half down with a pink"X" clip holding it.

Kagome was also wearing the school uniform. Hers was neatly put together. She had a blue plaid skirt that came to about 4'' above the knee. She has a white tank top with the black over jacket, open. She did not were the tie she thought that is was stupid and she does not like them. She had black knee high sockes that had two blue lines about anout half an inch away form the top and in between them. She also had on white shoes. She had her hair up in a side pony tall with a blue "x" clip

As they were walking to school they saw two big kids picking on a little. " Your in our way, could you so kindly move." Kagome said. The two boys looked at them. "Could you move, like now." Amu said. The two boys looked at her.

"Ohh you the new girls, I heard that they beat up the whole karata club in 2 minutes and their was over 100 kids in that club." The boys looked at the boy that why were going to beat up, then ran. Amu and Kagome then just started to keep on walking. "Why do they always think that .We were in that club." Kagome asked. "I dont now" Amu answered.

~At school. waiting to be introduced to the class~

So standing out the door you could hear the teacher talking. "Okay class, it is time to calm down, we have two new students and i need you to be extra nice. This is their first day after all. Okay you can come in girls." So the two of them walked in with there bags over their shoulder and stood in the front of the class room. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Kagome looked at him, "Sure what ever. The name is Hinamori Kagome Lynn." She said, you could hear the kids talking ans whispering, "Sweet and Cool" here and there. Kagome then looked at Amu, " Hinamori Amu Lynn." Was all she said. The kids where whispering "Cool and spicy" Every were, there day was like the entire time. Kids whispering about them and how cool they were.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	2. Eggs!

**Plot: Kagome and Amu, Born twins sisters. Inuyasha and Ikuto are twin brothers, All of them look nothing like their twin. But the girls have to save the boys from an evil fate of "EASTER". Then the boy return the favor after being gone for 5 years. During that time a new company arise and takes Kagome and Amu so they can use them find the true embryo and get what they want. They make Amu and Kagome work for them and if they don't do as they are told they will kill their family and friends. Will Kagome fall for Ikuto, will Amu fall for Inuyasha? Can they help each other? Or will they lose all hope? Read and find out more.**

**Paring: Main: KagomeXIkuto, AmuXInuyasha**  
><strong>Minner: RimaXNadeshiko UtauXKukai NagihikoXRima SangoXMiroku<strong>

**Rin Hinamoru-18- **  
><strong>Amu Hinamoru-15 -<em>Ran,Miki,Suu, Dai<em> **  
><strong>Kagome Hinamoru-15 -<em>Angel, Kit, Miko Star<em>**  
><strong>Ikuto <strong>Tsukiyomi-16-<strong>_Yuro_**  
><strong>Inuyasha <strong>Tsukiyomi-<strong>16- _Inu_**  
><strong>Seshomaru Hoshia-19- <strong>  
><strong>Tadase Hotori-15-<em>Kiseki <em>**  
><strong>Yaya Yuiki-14<em>-Pepe-Chan<em> **  
><strong>Kukia Souma-16-<em>Daichi<em> **  
><strong>Utah Hoshia-17-<em>Iru, Eru<em> **  
><strong>Rima <strong>Mashiro-<strong>15-_Kusu Kusu_ **  
><strong>(boy)Nadeshiko Fujisaki-15-<em>Temari<em> **  
><strong>(girl)Nagihiko Fujisaki-15-<em>Rhythm <em>**  
><strong>Shippo <strong>Mashiro-<strong>14-_Kitto _**  
><strong>Sango <strong>Mashiro-<strong>16-_Slay_**  
><strong>Miroku Souma-17-Sou<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Eggs!<p>

Amu, Kagome, Ami and their parents were all sitting at the dinner table enjoying their dinner, when they all heard the lady on T.V. start to talk. " You Guardian Spirit is here!" She said, making Amu jump, Kagome just sat their. Kagome knew who the lady was but thought she was crazy. "The Guardian Spirit that will protect humanity is here." "That old hag is at it again" Kagome said as she kept eating. "Kagome you know that Saeki Nobuko-Sebsei is a gifted fortune teller." Midori said. "Yeah I know but she is just weird." Kagome answered back.

Ami, Their little sister was starting to tear, when she trow herself at Amu. "Skawee Monster, Kill it bid sister." "Ami its scary and i can't she is human." Amu said as her mom took Ami and calmed her down. The lady keeped on talking and it was scarying Amu, just a little. "Mom, may i leave the table." "Sure dear." Midori said to Kagome, "Me too." Amu said as the twins put their dishes in the sink and went to their room.

"Do you think that Saeki was right, I mean about all that Guardin spirit stuff ?" Amu asked Kagome, while leaning on the railing to the balcany and drinking milk. Kagome walked up and stood next to her sister. "I don't know. But i wish that people could see me for the real me. Don't you?" Kagome asked looking up at the ski. "Yeah i do." "let make a wish, a wish that will help us show our true selfs. What do you say?" Kagome asked Amu. "Sure, i guees." So that is what they did, after they did that they went to bed.

"AHHHHH" Was all you hearad when Amu woke up. She pulled the covers off of her body when she saw 3 eggs, one was a plaid pink with a stip of pink with red hearts in that pink strip, the second one was blue plaid with a stip of blue with spades going around in that blue strip, the last on was green plaid with a green stip in the middle with clovers going around in the strip. Amu was freaking out, 'we asked to let people see our trueselfs, not give birth to eggs. "Kagome, wake up!" Amu yelled over to Kagome, who just rolled over. So Amu throw her pillow at her. "Wake up!" she said.

Kagome looked over at Amu who was yelling at her to wake up. "What do you want?" She asked as she sat up. She pulled the covers off of her. "Amu this better not be a joke." She said looking at the 3 eggs that sat on her bed. "No, Kagome I have them too." Amu said moving so that Kagome could see the eggs. Kagome looked back at the eggs that were on her bed. They were all differnet. One was a light pink with a light and dark pink wing on it. , the second on was red with a bow and arrow in the center. The last on what a light red with a darker red stip on it with a singal cat ear. "What are these?" Kagome said looking at Amu.

Amu looked at what was on her bed then over to Kagome. "They look like easter eggs. But should we take them to school?" She asked Kagome, while she got out of bed and started to get ready for school.

Kagome looked at the eggs for a moment, She put her hand over the eggs and felt them to see if they are still warm. When she realized that they were warm she thought about it for another moment. "Amu hand me a towl and dont ask me why." She said as she waited for Amu to get her a towl. When she Amu come back she took the towl and made a bed for the eggs to sit on while in her bag. Amu say what she did and did the same.

After Kagome was done getting ready, they both walk down to the kitchen with their bags in their hands. When they got their they got a peice of toast and walked out the door. When they got to the school the other kids were screaming and girls were amairing. We asked one of the kids that were standing next to us and she told us that they are, they were known as the gaurdians.

Amu was looking at a boy with blond hair. She looked like she would have fallen if he looked at her. But her thoughts were broken when she felt something move in her bag. So she looked in her bag to see the pink egg was moving. "Kagome my egg is moving. What do i do?" She asked. Kagome was looking in her bag as well. "I don't know but lets go to the bathroom to see whats going on." Kagome and Amu went to turn around but they felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. When they turn around there was a brown hair bown that looked a mess and a bloond hair boy that Amu was drooling over.

Amu looked at the hand when her "Cool and Spicy" act came in to place. "She pushed the hands off of her shoulder and my shoulder, Don't touch us." she said and walked away. Kagome looked at the boys. "Please excuse her she gets like that around people but she is a really nice person. You can see when she starts to warm up to you both but I have to go now, so please excuse me. Bye." She said with a quick bow and left the boys.

Later that day they were in the gym for some news from the so called guardians. Amu and Kagome were sitting next to each other talking quietly to themselves about the boys. Amu liked the blond and Kagome liked the brown. "Welcome all students..." Kagome and Amu blocked him out. "I wish I could just tell him that I like him." Amu said . 'Well you can now, from a girl that is shy to a girl who is outgoing.' Something said, Amu heard it. Then they saw a floating chibi girl standing in front of them "Chara change" Amu's hair clips change to heart, then she stood up. "I love you Tadase." She said. He looked at her. "I am sorry but I am in love with someone else." He said and Amu ran out. Then Kagome stood. "I can't believe that some on like you, so called Prince, turned her down like that. Your no PRINCE!" She yelled and ran after her sister.

* * *

><p>Please Review. Also i will take in your own characters if you give me information about them and email the information i will finds a way to put them in the story. PM me for the forms and i will send it to you but you have to email me the final copy<p> 


End file.
